


Take Me Home Tonight?

by eightiesbaby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, 80s AU, Blow Jobs, Glam Rock, Homophobia, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, eighties AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightiesbaby/pseuds/eightiesbaby
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Kudos: 27





	Take Me Home Tonight?

You scramble your arm around as you try to find the new Metallica cassette that you had recently brought, it had to be here somewhere right? You remember placing it in your backpack before you left to go on your walk around Hawkins, so where would it be? Heaving a sigh, you rest back onto the park bench and look up into the sky. It’s blue but there is still an odd tinge of grey to it, kind of like after you wash your paint brushes and all of the colours mix together. It was one of the first things you had noticed as soon as you arrived here. Coming home was always fun, it was great to see your Mother again even though this time you weren’t at your usual house by the bay, she had moved from San Francisco to Hawkins, Indiana so that she could be close to you Aunt who was struggling with an addiction, you weren’t exactly sure it was though since your Mother had a tendency to act as if nothing was wrong. She tried to shelter you but her plan never worked out since your Father has exposed you to more than you could handle back when you lived with him in Orlando. This time you weren’t coming back though, this time you had moved in with your Mother because somebody decided to move in with his vegas wife and there was no way you were going to accept that. 

Jumping up in your seat, you are suddenly startled by a loud motor and from the looks of it, it belongs to the Camaro that had just parked across the road from you, who was sitting in the playground.You watch a redheaded girl get out of the passenger’s side, she stopped up the stairs with a skateboard under her arm. She looked as if she had been crying but yet was acting as if everything was fine. Next is a boy, who has a perfectly coiffed mullet upon his head, matching with an old leather jacket, unbuttoned shirt and pleather jeans that ended where his cowboy boots began. You watch him as he lights up a cigarette and leans against his car. You then notice that he bends over to pick up something that vaguely resembles your cassette tape. You weren’t going to get it back now especially from somebody who looked that cocky, somebody who looked as if he could join a glam metal band, maybe even Motley Crue if he donned the red lipstick like Tommy Lee. Standing up, putting your bag onto your back, you watch another cassette tape drop to the ground. There had been a hole in the bottom of your bag that whole time, well that was great but then again all that back pack did was hold some gum, tapes and comic books. You carry the bag in your arms and begin to cross the road towards the muscle car.  
“Hey!”, you yell out.  
He looks right in your direction, exhaling a puff of smoke. He looks confused, mainly because he’s never seen you around here before even though he was just a few months off of being the new guy himself.  
“And you are?”  
“Nevermind who I am. I just thought that you should know, the tape you picked up? belongs to me.”  
He rolls his eyes, “Nevermind who I am.”, escapes his lips in a mocking tone.  
“Hargrove. Billy Hargrove. If this is yours, mind telling me the band? You might just get it back if you do.”  
“Metallica. Ride The Lightning. It’s still in the plastic wrap.”  
“It’s you lucky day, Levi’s”, Billy says, stomping his cigarette into the cement.  
You try not to laugh at the fact he’s given you a nickname due to the shirt you’re wearing.He reaches over and places the tape into the font pocket of your jacket. Patting it down lightly with his fingers. Billy doesn’t say anything, instead he just turns around and begins to walk inside of his house. You catch a glance at his form, he was as ruthless as he was gorgeous, not that you would tell anybody that because nobody would want to befriend an “AIDS riddled fag,” right?, or that’s just what your ex best friend told you before you left. Nobody else but your Mother knew you were attracted to men, she accepted it because you needed to be happy and that’s all she ever wanted. 

Coming home, you walk through the door and collapse onto the couch. You stare at the television, mindlessly watching Turbo Teen as you try to ignore the thought of Billy which had seemed to imprint itself onto your brain.  
“And how are you? Have you met anybody yet?”  
“Okay, I guess? And no not yet, I go to school tomorrow though right? So then I can meet people there.”  
Sure that was a lie but you hadn’t officially met Billy, you had simply ran into the guy because he picked up the cassette tape. It’s not like you found him to be beautiful or anything.  
“You’ll befriend somebody, just you wait! I know of a nice girl just down the road, Nancy Wheeler. She’s heard a lot about you.”  
Nancy who? Nancy Drew? If your Mother believes she’s nice, she might as well be the angel on top of a christmas tree.  
“Heard a lot about me?”  
“She doesn’t know about your thing from me if that’s what you’re implying”  
“I’m not implying anything, Mom.”  
You were going to say something about it though and it was a sigh of relief. Hawkins is a backwards redneck town from what you could see, it wasn’t loud, bright and colourful like San Francisco. It didn’t feel as accepting as the city you once lived in either. So sharing who you really were was not on the menu. One thing you did miss already besides being accepted were the clubs where metal bands played. You had seen Metallica, Exodus and Slayer all play live and it was something you lived for but now the only thing you had to do was sit on your ass and watch weird cartoons that included a boy who had the powers to shapeshift into a car. You had no idea about why your cousins even bothered to watch that junk.

“Hey, Levi’s”, you hear a familiar voice yell at you from down the hallway.  
It was Billy, wearing the tightest gym shorts you had seen. You take a gulp and pretend to figure out your locker code.  
“You’re really set on calling me Levi’s huh?”  
“Well, pretty boy, you don’t seem to have a name.”  
“I’d like to keep it that way.”  
Billy’s tongue sticks out and licks the bottom of his lip.  
“Look out ladies, we have got a mystery man ov-.”  
He is cut off by none other than Nancy, the nice girl who your mother had spoken about. From what it seemed, she wasn’t afraid to speak her mine.  
“Hargrove, don’t you have to be somewhere.”, she huffs, placing a strand of hair behind her right ear.  
Billy rolls his eyes and walks off, basketball under his right arm, “See ya Levi’s.”  
Levi’s. You seemed to like the sound of it even though he probably gave everybody a nickname.  
“Stay away from that shithead. He’ll ruin your life in one hit.”  
You nod your head. You figured that out yesterday from his cocky attitude that intertwined with the harsh smell of smoke.  
“So about that party tonight, are you sure that you want me to come?”  
“Hang with Jonathan and I, it’ll be fun.”  
“It’s my fourth day in Hawkins, might as well get shitfaced to celebrate right?”  
“See there you go, already getting into the spirit.”, she says patting your back as she walks down the hallway. 

You had heard all of the rumours about Billy today, they began with his parents being really wealthy people from Los Angeles and ended with he sleeps with a different girl every night in the back of his car. That last comment made you flush but also a little jealous, even though you had only met the guy twice and watched him from afar many times in class. You’re surprised at the fact he even failed to recognize a new name on the class roll but then again you were pretty sure that you didn’t seem that important to Hargrove. You had an hour or three before you had to get ready, which you felt allowed you some time to mope about a stupid boy and his car. Minutes passed and you thought that you may as well put on some music and begin the look through your draws for some clothes. Jessie’s Girl began to play throughout your room as you put needle to record. The only item of clothing that you really knew you wanted to wear were you acid wash jeans. A Van Halen shirt and leather jacket seemed to look as if it could work, with a bit of Aquanet and red Chuck Taylors to complete the look. Sure your hair wasn’t as fabulous as David Lee Roth’s but it seemed to look alright from a far distance.  
“Well aren’t you all dressed up. Where are you off to?”, Your Mom asks, stopping you on your way downstairs.  
“Nancy invited me to go to some lame party.”  
“I don’t think it will be lame, have fun sweetie, you’ll make new friends.”  
You nod your head and grab the car keys from the table before freezing in the doorway.  
“Where’s the curfew talk?”  
“It’s a small town, I know you’ll be home as soon as you get bored.”  
“So as soon as I get there then?”, you laugh before closing the door behind you.  
Arriving at the party, you’re greeted to The Go-Go’s blaring through the area whilst you get out of the car. Looking around you can’t seem to find Nancy or Jonathan but you can see Steve Harrington, the guy who first sat with you at lunch because he noticed that you were all alone. At first he seemed like a pompous dick but afterwards, he revealed himself to be pretty friendly. Sure you knew he and Nancy had a fallout due to her actions but you didn’t mind playing peacemaker between the two because it meant you had people to talk to that weren’t Billy Hargrove. Steve passes you a bottle of Michelob, it was the light one and you knew it tasted like garbage but it was pretty cheap especially for some teenagers who wanted to get shitfaced.  
“Having fun? Because I sure am”, he asks.  
You nod your head whilst taking a sip of the slightly warm beer. It was great atmosphere for a party that was being held in a small town. It wasn’t like any of the loud parties that your friends who lived in the rich suburbs held.  
As Creeping Death hit the speakers, you felt your arm being tugged back and you were pulled away from your slightly tipsy friend.  
“Levi’s...What are you doing here?”, Billy laughs whilst looking over your shoulder as he stares down Steve.  
“Hargrove, leave him alone. He’s not doing anything to bug you.”  
“Oh he’s getting on my nerves but not as much as you are, Harrington.”  
Before you can even reply, you are dragged off outside by Billy. He had a tough grip around the arm of your leather jacket and you sure that bruises would be appearing later.  
“Smoke break. Got told that I can’t smoke inside. Bunch of fucking hardasses.”  
You stand next to him and give him a weak smile. You stared at him for a moment as he lit up his smoke. His abs shone under the moonlight even though his leather jacket blocked the view, it was still a beautiful sight to see.  
“ Levi’s, where are you from?”  
“California. Same as you but different cities. You’re from the Glam Metal side, I’m from the Thrash Metal side.”  
“ So that’s how you know Metallica. Half of these pussies here only know about the fags with the makeup and the rest is the Tommy bros or Cyndi Lauper.”  
Fags. You hated that word with a passion but you weren’t going to speak up about that just incase Billy threatened to smash your face in. You just took another sip of your beer and raised your eyebrows. 

“That pretty baby right there is my car, it was my Uncle’s before he decided to give it me. ‘79 Camaro. It drives like a dream.” He says with a glimmer in his eye.  
You begin to follow him as he walks over towards it, all you can think about is how many times women had slept in the back. He leans up against the hood of the car and you do the same, catching the scent of his cologne and the shimmer of gold that appears from underneath his hair, noticing that he has his left ear pierced.  
“Come closer, nobody can see us in the dark here.” He whispers.  
You were starting to feel suspicious but yet you shuffled over. There was no way Billy could be interested in men right? He seemed too engulfed in his masculinity to even take interest in boys but you guess Billy takes what he wants. Billy moved and stood in front of you, hand pushing you down onto the bonnet of his car and began to start kissing your neck before you could even saying anything about this, a sharp moan escaped your lips as he bit down onto the skin just behind your right ear. You felt confused about his actions, just before he was calling glam metal bands fags but now here he is digging his teeth into your neck as you grind your bodies against each other.  
“Let’s move inside the car.”  
You bite down on your bottom lip and wait for him to unlock his car. He starts the car's engine and flips the back seat, moving his head as a signal for you to get into the back.  
“Eddie Money, huh?”  
“Take me Home Tonight turns people on.”  
“I guess that’s true.”  
“Stop talking, all I want to hear from you is whimpering and my name.”  
Billy is straddling you as you lay down in the backseat and he slides his jacket off before taking the top half of your clothing off as well. He stares at your body and licks his lips.  
“Well haven’t I hit the jackpot.”  
Before you knew it he was back at marking your neck but also one of his hands had unzipped your jeans, feeling your penis. It felt as if he was hungry for you and you hadn't felt the touch of another boy for a while, it’d been kind of boring for a while.  
“Your dick’s already hard. Somebody hasn’t had action for a while have they?”  
“What about you?”  
Billy ignores that question and pulls your cock out, the pad of his thumb starts to touch the tip. Your hips jerk forward because Billy’s touch is rough but it’s bearable.  
“Sensitive. I’m going to have fun with this.”  
He motions his hands and you can’t help but to look him the eyes as he gives you a handjob. It feels as if he’s some kind of sex god who’s done this as his profession. You watch him begin to jack himself off as he does the same to you but you tell him stop for a moment so you can sit up. You place your hand over his and begin to stroke his member, as you do he reaches over and gives you a rough kiss, it leaves the taste of blood on your bottom lip.  
“God, Billy…” You whimper as you separate, leaning back on your arms, your back arching up.  
Between your strong moans and Eddie Money’s Take Me Home Tonight, Billy believed that you were starting to become the best thing he had found. Between all of the boys and girls he’s slept with, he has never seen this big of a hot mess.  
“You’re such a slut you know that right?”, He murmurs.  
You moan in response to that as you feel your climax hitting, your load covering Billy’s hand and both of your stomachs. Billy’s hand moved closer to his face and he licked it off of his fingers.  
“Messy.”  
“I think I’m taking you home tonight.” Is all you can manage to get out before pulling Billy back in for a kiss, tasting yourself upon his lips.


End file.
